Just a Little Bit Different
by 14ABFFD-Ayim Imeka
Summary: Okay, so normal people don't fall in love with their godfather. But-normal people also don't survive the Killing Curse. Then again, since when was Samantha Potter normal? SB/Fem!HP
1. Comfort

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter, because-obviously, I am ****NOT**** J. ~**

**..:..:..:..**

**Chapter One**

**of**

**Just A Bit Different**

**..:..:..:..**

"What in THE WORLD DO YOU FREAKING MEAN MY PARENTS ARE ALIVE?!" A girl shouted in disbelief and anger.

"They're alive, Samantha." The girl's godfather, Sirius Black, replied calmly. The girl, Samantha Rose Lily Potter-more commonly known as Sammy, scoffed.

"That is the biggest load of bull I've ever heard. It's impossible, seeing as I can still _fucking remember _when they died." Sammy scowled fiercely, before stalking away. But before she left the room, she said one sentence that made Sirius' blood run cold.

"I thought that you'd never lie to me, Siri." Sammy said quietly, hurt, before she left. Sirius was left staring at where his beloved goddaughter was.

..:.:.:.:..:..:.:.:..

Sammy ran back to her room, tears slipping down her face with ease. She ran past her parents, even, without noticing, before slamming her bedroom door and curling up on her bed, her face wet with tears.

"Why does Fate hate me so much?" Sammy whispered, as her whole body trembled.

..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..

_A flash of green light flew past her, hitting her best friend in the chest._

_"See what you've caused, Samantha Potter? You're causing the death of your friends, of your family. . ."_

_Another flash of green light flew past her, hitting her godfather._

_"No, Sirius!" Sammy screamed as she ran over to her godfather, shaking his body, praying to all the gods that the Killing Curse had missed._

_"They are all dying, and it's all your fault."_

_A brilliant flash of light appeared, before everything went black._

..:..:.:..:..

"How did she react, Sirius?" James and Lily Potter bombarded Sirius Black with questions as he looked downwards, his eyes pooled with sadness.

"Sirius?"

"She. . . Sammy didn't believe it. . . she thought I was lying." Sirius replied quietly, pain clear in his grey eyes. He was about to add on when he heart a scream.

"Sammy!" Sirius shot out of his sitting position and raced off, an expression of extreme urgency plastered on his face. Lily tilted her head slightly at Sirius' fading figure.

"I have a feeling. . ." Lily started hesitantly, "that Sirius cares more about Sammy than he's letting on."

"Lily-Sirius is thirty-two. Sammy is fifteen. Sirius is over twice her age." James replied quietly. Lily simply smiled mysteriously.

'No matter what happens, true love always prevails."

..:..:..:..:.:..:..:..:..

"Sammy, wake up, sweetheart." Sammy's haunted green eyes shot open when she felt someone's hands shaking her shoulders softly. Sammy took deep, shuddering breaths, trying to get her racing heartbeat under control.

"Sirius." Sammy whispered softly as she buried her face in her godfather's chest, tears streaming down her face, as her mind replayed her dream.

Sirius wrapped his arms around Sammy's extremely thin waist, inhaling the strawberry smell coming from Sammy's black hair. Sammy's shoulders shook with silent sobs. Sirius pressed a gentle kiss against Sammy's forehead, wishing that they could stay like this forever.

'Sammy, are you okay?" Sirius asked softly, trying not to hurt the fragile girl in his arms.

"He. . . he . . . Voldemort killed you . . ." Sammy stuttered, her eyes shut tightly.

Slowly, Sirius let go of Sammy.

"Samantha Potter, look at me." Sammy looked up hesitantly, her sparkling green/hazel eyes meeting Sirius' enchanting grey ones.

"I, Sirius Orion Black III, also known as Padfoot, swear on my magic that I will _never _abandon Samantha Rose Lily Potter." A golden thread wrapped around Sammy and Sirius for a moment, before it vanished. Sammy looked at her godfather in absolute shock as he swore a Wizard's Oath.

"No, Sirius, don't!" Sammy pleaded. "You could lose your magic! Please!" Sirius shook his eyes.

"I won't. I won't abandon you, Angel." Sirius whispered, he kissed Sammy's cheek, his lips lingering for a moment. Sammy's eyes widened in surprise, before she made a daring move. She leant upwards and kissed Sirius' lips, her eyes closed. Slowly, Sirius kissed her back, his tongue asking for entrance. Sammy's arms were draped around Sirius' neck, bringing him closed to her, while Sirius' arms were wrapped around her waist, holding on to her desperately.

..:..:..:..::..:..:..:..

When they stopped, Sammy turned a deep shade of pink when she realized what she'd done. She and Sirius stared at each other, for a good five minutes, before Sammy yawned, her eyes swimming.

"Good night, Sammy." Sirius whispered, kissing Sammy's forehead, and turned to leave before he felt a hand tugging at his wrist.

"Stay, please." Sammy looked at Sirius with wide green/hazel eyes. Sirius stared at Sammy hesitantly, before slipping in next to her, in her fluffy, comfortable bed.

For the remainder of the night, Sammy slept peacefully, with only dreams of Sirius and her spending their life together.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

_After Black had comforted Potter, the two's relationship got closer, and, not before too long, the two fell in love, despite their ages being thirty-two and fifteen._

_~Life of the Girl-Who-Lived, by Theodore R. Lupin_

_"It was truly the sweetest thing I've ever seen" ~Quote from Hermione Granger, Miss Potter's childhood friend._

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Just to clarify some things, this takes place in the beginning of the Fifth Book: HP and the Order of the Phoenix.**

**In this, Harry is a girl-named Samantha Rose Lily Potter.**

**Lily and James came back to life when Harry/Sammy was in the graveyard, dueling Tommy.**

**Also, the whole "dementors in Little Whinging" episode never happened.**

**~Toodles~**

_**A.B. .Dream.2014,**_

_**A.K.A.**_

_**Lumos Maximus**_


	2. Adorable :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**..:..:..:..**

**Chapter Two**

**of**

**Just a Bit Different**

**..::..::..::..**

"Ginny! Fred! George! Ron! Hermione! Sammy! Time to wake up!" Molly Weasley shouted, before making her way to the teens' bedrooms.

She opened the door to Ginny's room first.

"Ginny! Wake up!"

Then Fred and George.

"Fred, George, Wake up!"

Then Ron.

"Ron Weasley, Wake up!"

And Hermione.

"Hermione! It's time to wake up!"

Then Sammy.

"Sammy-" Molly paused when she saw Samantha Potter sleeping peacefully, for the first time in a really long time, cuddled in the arms of Sirius Black. Hermione and Ginny, yawning, walked in to help wake Sammy up, but froze when they saw Sammy and Sirius in the bed together. Thankfully, they were still both fully dressed.

"Awwwwww..." Ginny gushed. "They look so . . . adorable together.'

"C'mon, girls, let's let Sammy have some more rest. God knows when the last time she slept like this was." Molly said quietly, as she led the girls out of the room.

.::.::.::.

**Sorry 'bout how short this is . . .**


End file.
